I Need You Now
by thisisme436
Summary: A Jin/Jun story. It was about Jin's childhood life his mother's disappearance. There will be a sequel, when Jin is finished dealing with Ogre/True Ogre. Ling Xiaoyu is also in this story.
1. Family Secret

**_Disclaimer – I do not own Tekken or any of the characters_**

Chapter 1: Family Secret/School

This story is about Jin and Jun before Jun, you know what happened.

The **main** characters in the story will be:

-Jun Kazama

-Jin Kazama

-Ling Xiaoyu

-Ogre

**Jin was 7 years old in this chapter.**

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! Today's the day!"

"Jin, I thought you didn't want to go to school."

"Are you kidding, today's the first day of elementary school! I probably won't be this excited when I'm older, but it's elementary school!"

"Ok, Jin, I'll just get ready. Be back in a second."

Jun got up slowly and mindlessly and went to the bathroom.

"Oh, Jin. Go to the kitchen and eat some breakfast!"

"Yes, mom."

Jin went to the kitchen and got some leftover rice.

When Jin was finished, he ran outside to pray. After he was done, Jun was behind him. She just stood there like a pole.

"Um, mom?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just surprised to see you pray on your own."

"I know, right? This was my first time. Ok, let's go."

Jun shook her head in humor.

"Mommy, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Other than praying on your own, you are never in a rush unless it's time to eat."

"I'm growing up, mom!"

"I see that. I think you're old enough to know a secret."

"What secret?"

"Ok, do you know of a man named Kazuya Mishima?"

"Well, not really."

"Well, he has another side of him. You know the myth of the Devil, right? When I was pregnant, he was trying to take you away from me. I defeated him. Then, I had you, which was the happiest day of my life. But, now, I sense that you and I am in danger."

"It's okay, mom. When I'm older, I'll be strong and defeat this danger you're talking about."

Jun hugged Jin comfortably. "It's all right, my son. You just stay with your friend, Ling. Don't you visit her on the weekends?"

"Yeah, she's my buddy, why wouldn't I? I remember when she first moved to Japan."

After 6 minutes, they finally arrived at Morningside Japan Elementary School.

"Bye, Jin. Have fun!"

"Bye mommy!"

Jin sat at school thinking about her mother risking her life to save him and herself.

"Hey, Jin! What's wrong?"

Jin looked up slowly, and Xiaoyu sat next to him peacefully.

"Hey, Xiao! My mom's in danger, and I'm getting worried."

"Does it involve the Devil that tried to take you?"

"Hey, how did you know about that?"

"My mom was talking to your mom, and she told me."

"Oh. Hey, it's almost recess. Want to play with me on the monkey bars?"

"Yeah, sure! I bet I could beat you!"

"I doubt that!" Jin stated competitively.

The 2 friends ran off when the bell rang.

When the 2 were done racing, there was a tie.

"Next time, Kazama."

"We'll see, Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu giggled, then she saw something.

"Jin, look over there!"

"Is that a panda?"

"I think so. It's stuck to the chain!"

"Let's go get help!"

Xiaoyu and Jin jumped over the fence.

Xiaoyu was looking for the source of the chain while cutting through the thick tree branches and choking on leaves. Jin was trying to chop the chain with all his strength.

"Dang it! Why won't you break! Don't worry, panda friend." Jin said caringly.

Xiaoyu came back running and breathing heavily.

"I can't find out where the chain came from, it was blocked out with a big, brick wall. It has a picture of Heihachi Mishima, I don't know who he is, though."

"Me neither, but I will find out."

Jin tried one last time to break the metal chain, but with Xiaoyu's help.

"Ok, Jin. One, two, THREE!"

Jin and Xiaoyu successfully broke the chain, but they still had to take the collar off the panda.

"Hey, Xiao, a key!"

"Awesome, lets see if it'll take the collar off her."

Jin put the key in; it worked, and took off the collar, examining the inside carefully.

"There's something weird going on in the Mishima family."

"Don't worry, Jin. We'll find out."

**So, how was the first chapter??**

**I know it was short.**

**I will post new chapters!**


	2. Pain

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT**_

**Chapter 2: Pain**

Jin is **15** in this chapter.

**8 years have gone by since Jin's mother told him about the dangers that were facing them. Jun started to do some extra training and praying. Every night, she would call Ling Xiaoyu's mother to ask her if she could watch Jin. Whenever Jin cam home, she would see his mother on bed sleeping deeply. This started to worry him even more.**

"Mother, where are you?"

There was an utter silence.

"Might over go to Xiao's place."

Jun's POV

"Hi-yah!! Man, what a work-out."

Jun started to lie down on the floor thinking about her time of doom and was praying much more.

"God, please, please let Jin live. I shall rather die than let him die."

A tear came down Jun's eye. As she was standing, a door opened. It was Kazuya.

"Jun, what are you doing here?"

"I'm training. I'm sorry I'm here."

"No, stay. It's okay. How's our son, Jin?"

"He's fine, but we're in danger. This is why I'm training. I want to protect Jin."

"I see. Would you like me to teach you some of my moves?"

"I would love that."

Jin's POV

"Xiao, Xiao! Where are you?"

"Jin, I'm upstairs!"

Jin ran gently upstairs.

"What's going on here?"

"Jin, I'm moving back to China. My mother's boss wants the company to move back."

"But, Xiao, you're my closest friend."

"I know. I'll miss you and Panda."

"Me, too. Where is Panda, anyway?"

"She's alone in the backyard. She's lonely, so can you please play with her? I would much appreciate it."

Xiaoyu smiled at him mildly, and continued to pack her clothes. While she was packing, she found a picture of Jin, Panda, and her. Jin was hugging Xiaoyu, and Panda had her arms around them. A teardrop fell on the photo.

When Jin was outside, she was staring at Xiaoyu. He noticed her crying.

Jin ran quickly to her room. "Xiao, what's the matter?"

Xiaoyu showed Jin the photo.

"Oh, I remember this."

Jin took his thumb and gently rubbed the tears way.

"Jin, you're such a good friend. I'm sorry that I have to leave you. You mean a lot to me."

"Thanks, Xiao. I feel that way about you."

Then, Xiaoyu's mother called Jin to tell him that he had to go home.

"Bye, Xiao. When are you leaving?"

"In 2 days."

"Maybe we could do something later!"

"I'd like that."

Jin grinned at Xiaoyu.

When Jin got home, his mother was cooking dinner. Weird. She would usually be asleep.

"Hey, mom!"

"Hi, Jin. I hope you like yakitori."

"I do."

"Great. I'm almost done."

Jin and Jun sat down eating.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Xiao's moving."

"When?"

"Sunday. This is such a big fart!"

"Jin, you could still keep in touch."

"I guess we could, but she's the only person who understands and likes me for me, besides Panda."

Jin finished and was going straight to his room. "Thanks for the dinner, mom. It was great."

Jun smiled as he left, but went into despair and headaches came to her as soon as he left.

"Great, Jin is sad, and a great loss is closer."

When Jun was washing the dishes, Jin came to her softly.

"Mom, can me and Xiaoyu hang out tomorrow before she leaves?"

"Certainly, Jin."

"Yes! Thanks, mom!"

"No problem, now go do something fun."

"Can I punch something?"

"A pillow."

"Uh, ok."

The Next Day

Jin picked Xiaoyu up to go to the shopping place with a pocket full of lawn-mowing money.

"Jin, why did you bring me here?"

"I just wanted to get you something."

"You shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to. Now, what do you like?"

"I like cute stuff."

"Ok, I'll be right back. Can you buy us drinks?"

Jin handed her some money.

"Ok, but I get chocolate."

Jin chuckled, and went to the gift shop.

When Jin got back, he gave her a huge stuffed animal, a panda to be exact.

"Jin, this is so nice of you! And in return, here is your drink."

"It's nothing. Thanks, uh, I thought you had chocolate."

"Oh, that's not chocolate, that's fudge."

"Ah."

"So, can I see your mother one last time."

"Sure, I think she might be home by now."

As Jin and Xiaoyu went home, the wind was starting to change frequently. No one was out like they usually were, and all the animals were hiding in trees and bushes. They even saw a building that was never there.

"This is strange, I never seen anything like this in China or Japan. How about you, Jin?"

"This is new, too."

Then, they heard a loud groan.

"Oh my goodness, what was that?"

"Xiao, it's coming from that temple! Come on!"

As Xiaoyu and Jin entered, they saw a breaking the ceiling making bricks land on the floor roughly.

"What happened here? Jin, there's a body over there under the fallen bricks!"

"Weird, she looks like my mother. Wait, Xiao, help me move the bricks!"

As Jin and Xiaoyu were removing the bricks, it started to make Jin and Xiaoyu more worried. When they were finished, the hidden body was Jun Kazama.

"Mother, mother. Can you hear me? Mother!"

Xiaoyu checked for breathing and heartbeat.

"Jin, nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean, no functioning."

Jin started to burst tears out, and started crying.

"I love you mother! Why did you have to leave?"

"Jin."

Xiaoyu came closer to Jin and hugged him in comfort. Then, she realized something.

"The legend. This temple. That creature. I think that Ogre attacked your mother, and then he turned into his true form!"

"You really think so? Where'd you get this from?"

"Julia Chang told me."

"Thank Julia. I must defeat him for doing this to my mother."

"Jin, I should go with you."

"No, I can't lose you, too. You are the one that understands me the most."

"Just promise me something."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll live!"

"I'll make 2 promises. Yours and that I will always protect you."

Xiaoyu hugged Jin until her mother wanted her to come home.

**What do you think?**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Payback Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of their characters**

I Need You

Chapter 3: Payback Time

**_Jin has left to find Ogre and battle him for the death of his mother. Before he left, Jin gave Xiaoyu the keys to his house and a bracelet that was his when he was 5 years old. When Xiaoyu was about to leave Japan, she did something right._**

"Come on, Ling. We have to go."

Xiaoyu just stood there, not making a sound.

"Ling Xiaoyu. Come here immediately."

"Ling, listen to your mother. Our plane is almost loading."

"Mom, I can't go. At least until Jin comes back."

"Forget about him, honey, come on."

"Mom, who are you? I thought you cared about Jin. Okay, do you know what is going on with him now?"

"No, and I don't want to hear it."

"Lets just say he's in great danger now, and he has no one by his side."

Xiaoyu's mom started to realize how much pain Jin had to go through. Everyone in the town knew what happened to his mother.

"Jun Kazama." She whispered softly.

"Dad, please, I can't go."

"Well, who's going to take care of you?"

"Don't worry, Jin gave me everything and I have a friend. Her name's Panda."

Xiaoyu looked at the bracelet he gave her, and a teardrop slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"You can go without me mom."

"Dear, she's right. She should stay."

Her dad was upset to hear that, but he was okay with that at the same time.

"I agree."

"Well, Ling. We have to leave. Bye honey. Be strong."

"Bye mother." She hugged her and her father joined in. It was the last time they would see each other, unless the boss made his workers move back here.

-Plane 458 now loading passengers-

The family hugged each other for the last time.

As they left, Xiaoyu took off and went to Jin's house. It was so clean and traditional.

She started to do some more cleaning and invited Panda over to talk about Jin.

When Panda came, the two decided to talk outside.

"Panda, did you hear about Jin?"

Panda nodded her head in a fast motion.

"What do you think will happen to him?"

Panda shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, life is unpredictable. Lets go eat."

It has been 5 years since Jin left.

Xiaoyu was having nightmares about Ogre, and dreams about Jun.

Every time the night was cloudy, windy, and thunder was present, she would see Jin with Ogre fighting, battling, and she would see a lot of blood. She would cry in her sleep.

Every time the night was clear and full of stars, she would dream about being with Jun and talking to her about Jin. Jun would comfort Xiaoyu and tell her that she's watching Jin, and he's all right. Jun was an angel in heaven, and every time she was about to wake up, she flies away peacefully and turns into a star.

Jin's POV

"This is our last battle. Today, you will DIE!"

"We'll see about that. When you lose, I will take your soul."

"Come on."

Jin punched Ogre in his stomach deeply. Then, he kicked him 6 times in the face.

Ogre threw him in the air and Jin got up with only a few cuts on his face.

Jin did a 10-hit combo on him, and Ogre turned into his true form.

True Ogre blew flames toward Jin, and he dodged every one. When True Ogre landed, he punched Jin in the face. Jin did the avenger, and he was able to fall down. Then, Jin did the ultimate tackle, and punched him, and snapped his arm.

True Ogre was too weak to go on. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't support the weight of his body, so he was officially defeated.

Jin stood up slowly. "My work here is done."

Jin walked away slowly to the door and finally saw the sunlight.

He walked home to see Panda and prayed to see Xiaoyu.

**This is the last chapter! **

**There will be a sequel about Jin's life after defeating Ogre.**

**It will be a Jin/Xiaoyu story.**

**Review please! And go easy, I'm a newbie.**


End file.
